Just Friends
by Kibbs1709
Summary: Because everyone knows there is no such thing as 'just friends'. When Kate enters Gibbs life on AFO, he changes forever. She doesn't accept his job offer, but they become best friends, but they both want more than that. KIBBS! Sequel?


A/N- This is one of my favorite fanfics I've done, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. I got the photo idea because my house is filled with photos and every photo seems to bring up memories.

Still no beta. lol.

* * *

The laughter of a man and a woman filled their corner of the bar.

"Jethro, seriously. There is no escape pod on Air Force One; you should really stop watching movies. I can't believe you would even bring that up. That was what, a year ago?"

"Oh, come on now, Katie. I wasn't completely wrong. The movie was very similar to the real thing."

"It's a plane, how many different blueprints can there be?"

The two sat close to each other each with a beer in their hands.

"So, Katie. When are you going to take my job offer?"

"Oh. Not again!" She moaned. "I truly enjoyed working with you, hell I miss carrying a gun, but I am getting good pay for my photos and art work. Why add the stress?"

"Because you miss it." He leaned close to her and smiled. "You miss being able to shoot that gun and solve cases and protect people." She leaned in closer to him as well and smiled.

"I got $1500 for a painting that I did in about 15 minutes."

"Okay." He leaned back. "I guess that there are some quirks to your job."

She nudged his shoulder in remembrance.

"Guess what! I got a call from the Dallas Museum of Art and they want to do a show with my work. They want me to fly down and do some interviews. It's really cool."

"Congratulations. How many museums is that now?" He looked up and pretended to count on his fingers a ridiculously high number.

"That would be twelve. Not counting Canada."

"It's Canada, you can't count them anyway." She just gave him a fake glare.

"Anyway," She said trying to not laugh, "how is the team doing?"

"Well, other than looking for a new member, we're good."

"Fine!" She sighed.

"Fine what?"

"I'll join your team, but only if you don't treat me like DiNozzo. And, give me time to do my traveling and everything."

Gibbs couldn't believe she finally said yes. But it was too easy. 'She has to be up to something' he thought.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. You're right. I miss it like crazy."

"I knew you couldn't resist me much longer."

"Haha, don't flatter yourself, Jethro."

He realized just then how close they were.

"I don't know if I've told you, but I love it when you say my name."

She looked into his eyes with purpose.

"Jethro."

"Mmm." He leaned his head back and smiled.

"Jethro." She said again enjoying their little game.

"Mmm!"

"You know, you aren't much different from Tony. You can be such a child sometimes."

"But you love me." He said in a child's voice.

She smiled with an irritated but defeated expression.

"Yes, but I'm not sure why."

"But now I own you." He said as he leaned in closer, noticing his arm was behind her on their booth.

"Excuse me." She raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"You're on my team, you belong to me now."

"So does this mean I have to call you Gibbs now?"

"Nope, you call me Jethro. You're special."

"Jethro." He threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"Mmm!!" She nudged his side.

"Stop doing that!"

"Can you hear yourself? God, Katie, it's hard to calm myself when you say it."

"You're so immature."

"Yep." He sipped his beer as she looked at her watch.

"God, it's getting late. I should really get going." She began to scoot out of the booth. When she noticed Gibbs not moving she realized it. "You picked me up tonight, and I take it it's not too late for you yet."

"You're quite right, Katie." She sat back in her place, slightly closer to him.

"Fine, but you know it's more gentlemanly to have a lady at home at a decent hour."

He looked up and began searching the room.

"There is a lady in here?"

"Again, haha." He smiled large and looked at her.

"You know, Katie, I haven't been so happy in quite a while."

"That's because you finally have a best friend that isn't coffee, bourbon, or a boat." She smiled cheekily.

"Ah, you know me so well."

"I know."

"Damn Katie," he took a look at his watch, "it's late. You know, a man needs his rest, let's get you home." She simply rolled her eyes and got out of the booth, unaware of Gibbs' eyes staring at her ass as he followed behind her.

He drove her to her apartment and walked her to her door.

"Well, good night Katie, I expect to see you at work tomorrow."

"What?" Her voice filled with shock.

"I said, I expect to see you at work tomorrow."

"You're kidding Jethro."

"Not at all. Good night beautiful." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Good night handsome." She kissed his cheek back and walked inside and he left down the hall, each with a large smile on their face.

* * *

Kate's back pressed against the door, her heart pounding.

She knew it, what her heart felt, but how could she tell him. Since they met on Air Force One, they had a strong connection. They became best friends and shared everything with one another. He told her about Shannon and Kelly, and she told him about her deceased husband, Jonathon, and son, Aiden. They were always there for one another and always knew what to say, except, their love for one another.

She wanted to tell Gibbs that she was in love with him, but she also didn't want to ruin her friendship with him if he didn't share her feelings.

She knew she loved him from the first day, but decided not to act on it. Not after what happened with Tim.

* * *

Gibbs stepped inside the elevator and pushed for the ground floor. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

He knew he was in love with Kate, but he was also afraid to tell her. He had the greatest friendship with her and didn't want to risk losing it by spilling his heart.

He knew he loved her from the first day, but decided not to act on it. Not after what happened with her and Tim.

* * *

Kate woke up the next morning to see it was 0900. She stretched and made her way to the shower, until she noticed the front screen of her phone blinking. She flipped it opened to see a text message from her best friend, and secret crush, Jethro Gibbs.

"_I'm not kidding. I want you in work today, beautiful."_

She began to type back,

"Well, I just woke up, so I'm going to be late. Does this mean you're going to fire me? ;)"

She quickly took a shower, wrapped herself in a towel, dried her hair, and went to look at her phone.

"_Coffee?" _She was thoroughly confused.

"What the hell?" She muttered.

"It means, do you want some coffee Special Agent Todd?"

Kate turned around quickly, almost screaming, as she heard his voice echo in her room.

"Damn it, Jethro! I gave you that key for emergencies, NOT, so you can barge in on me like that."

He just shrugged his shoulders and handed her the coffee.

"Stop laughing. And thank you." She said angrily.

"Well, now. I'm not going to fire you, this image makes up for it."

"_Well, now_, I know how to sleep late and get away with it." She walked into her closet. "Let me get dressed real quick. Not that I don't enjoy just wearing a towel around you." She closed her closet door behind her. She may have a small apartment, but her walk in closet made up for it.

He sat on her bed drinking his coffee when he noticed her door hadn't shut all the way and could see her looking for an outfit. After having found one, her back faced the door and she dropped the towel. Gibbs just gawked at her as she slipped into a red thong and matching red bra. A few minutes passed and she was fully dressed when he decided to pull out his phone and act preoccupied.

"Well, you look good Miss Todd." He smiled as she emerged from her closet confines. "You about ready to go?"

"Make up." She smiled as she walked back to her bathroom. Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

"As if you really need it."

She stuck her head back in the room.

"Jethro, you may be unlucky enough to witness me without make up, but no one else will be put through such torture." She went back into the en suite bathroom and pulled out her make up bag. Gibbs jumped up and ran in there.

"I think you're pretty." He said right before he snatched her make up bag and took off.

"Jethro. Don't start with me." She ran after him and tackled him before he could open the bedroom door.

He lay with his back on the floor, and her chest against his. He put the bag over his head and watched as she struggled to grab it.

"I see you still have some of those secret service moves, Katie."

She elbowed his ribs, which he instinctively grabbed, bringing the bag into her reach.

"Damn right I do." She jumped off and got ready while he lay on her floor catching his breath. He took his time to look around the room. Though he had been in there several times before, he always loved to look around. He loved the photos that perfectly cluttered one of her dressers. A few photos were of the two of them.

One photo was of the two at their favorite bar, completely wasted, but having fun. Another was of the two at her niece's birthday. While the cake was being distributed, he thought it would be funny to put some icing on her nose. She retaliated by shoving his piece of cake in his face. The photo was of her laughing with icing on her nose and him smiling, covered in cake, wiping some more icing on her cheek.

The third and final photo was his favorite. They had gone to the lake and it was still pretty cold outside. They huddled against each other in a hug, and Kate took the photo of them herself, slightly angled so the camera was above them due to her being so short and trying to get him in the frame. You could see their arms wrapped around each other and the happiness in their eyes as the wind whipped through their hair.

He was brought out of his reverie when she came out of the bathroom.

"Still down there? Damn I'm good." She knelt down and kissed his cheek. "Come on now. I can't be late for work, the boss will have my ass."

They got into his truck and headed for NCIS headquarters.

* * *

Her badge, service weapon, and I.D. were given and her NCIS crime scene jumper, jacket, and cap were given to her. She put them in her given locker and her and Gibbs finally made their way to bullpen.

Tony jumped up when he saw them enter and smiled large.

"No wonder the boss was in such a good mood this morning."

"DiNozzo. I suggest if you want a job tomorrow, you'll keep such comments to yourself."

"Got it boss." He turned to Kate. "So, you joining our team I take it? Good. I need the company. Gibbs isn't a man of words if you know what I mean."

"Maybe it's just you Tony. Jethro and I communicate just fine." Kate said as she took the desk offered to her.

"Jethro?" He puzzled as he chewed on the end of his pen.

"DiNozzo, get to work. And don't you ever say that name again." Gibbs barked at him.

Kate smiled and stuck out her tongue.

Gibbs turned to Kate and smiled.

"Agent Todd, have you informed Abby about joining the team?"

"Well, Agent Gibbs, since I only accepted your offer yesterday, I hadn't quite had the chance."

"Well then, let's go."

He jumped out of his chair and waited for Kate to be beside him before taking off to the elevator.

Tony watched in amazed amusement at their closeness. He tried to eavesdrop, but all he could catch was…

"You know Jethro, you're such a jackass sometimes."

"But that's why you love me so much."

"Oh, is that the reason?" The each laughed as they entered the second elevator.

'Oh, my god. The boss and the Air Force One chick are seeing each other. This is going to be good.' Tony thought as he went back to playing his computer games.

Back in the elevator, they continued their conversation with his hand still pressed delicate, yet firm at the small of her back.

"Well, who else do you have to love anyway?"

"There's always Thomas." She meant it as a joke, but began to regret it immediately.

"Please tell me you're not still seeing him."

"I was never seeing him in the first place, just a… few… dates. What about you and Sarah? You don't talk about her anymore." She lied and ten tried to change the spotlight.

"Because I'm not seeing her anymore."

"Jethro, she was so in love with you. What did you do?" She asked sternly, looking ahead at the elevator doors.

"I didn't love her." He said as he stared down at Kate. 'I love you.' He wanted to say, but couldn't.

"What does love have to with anything anymore." She smiled as the doors opened and they entered the lab.

"Kate!"

The Goth ran to Kate and threw her arms around her.

"What are you doing here? Gibbs never brings you to see me. Not since last time, when we took that peanut butter and traded it with Tony's-"

"Abs."

"Sorry. But seriously."

"Well." Kate began as she looked into Gibbs' eyes. "I am now on Jethro's team."

"Oh my God Kate! I'm so happy. Now I can see you all the time." She threw her arms around her again, but Kate never took her eyes away from Jethro's.

"Well Abs. We have better get back up there. I have to show Kate some of what we do and get her adjusted. We'll be back later."

"Mmkay boss man. Don't come back without a Caf-Pow."

They got back in the elevator.

"So, when do I get to meet this Tom guy?"

"Thomas? I uh…I don't know. Why?"

"If you like him, I want to get to know him."

"Well, we're not really serious or anything. Just go out together on occasion."

"How many dates have you had?"

"Well hell, I don't know."

"That's enough to be serious."

"Fine fine. I'll see if he'll want to go out. You, me, Abby, Ducky, Tony can join I guess," She grimaced jokingly, "Thomas of course. That way you can all get to know him."

"How about you all come over to my house, and I'll grill. It'll be a more relaxed setting."

She thought about it and smiled, looking into his eyes.

"That sounds great."

Kate actually felt sick. Yes, her and Thomas were becoming serious, but she didn't want him to meet Gibbs. She couldn't take them together. She likes Thomas a lot, but he's nothing compared to Gibbs in her eyes. Plus, she doesn't want the man she loves to meet the man she's sleeping with.

* * *

"Let's call it a day." He barely got the words out of his mouth before Tony was already jumping into the elevator. "Hey Katie, want to come over?"

She turned to him and smiled as she slipped her jacket on. "I'd love to Jethro."

They gathered in his truck and headed to his house talking comfortably and laughing until they pulled into his drive way. He opened her door for her and led her inside.

Kate made her way to 'her' chair and fell into it.

"I'm tired. I'm so used to waking up and going to bed when I feel like it."

"So I wore you out today?" Gibbs winked and Kate threw a pillow at him.

"You wish you were that good."

"You don't know how good I am Katie…but if you want me to show you…"

"What are we eating? I'm hungry." Her eyes narrowed at him but she couldn't help but smile.

"Chinese?"

"Shoulda' guessed."

They ordered their food, talked, ate, and then started a movie.

Kate snuggled up against his side and he wrapped his arm around her. Their bantering then interrupted the movie.

"Katie, seriously, in the real world, that would never happen."

"Jethro, I know there's a romantic side of you in there. I think it is perfectly possible." They were referring to the movie, which he didn't realize was a romance.

"Think about all the laws he broke in this movie. Not only would they _not_ meet again, but he'd be in jail."

"How was it possible for Sarah to be in love with you? You have no idea what romance is!"

"Okay, that's not true." She had sat up in their argument, sitting on her feet, her knees against his thigh. He turned so he faced her.

"Prove it."

"How am I supposed to prove that I can be romantic?"

"I don't know…" She looked around before finally coming back to his eyes. "Let's say you like a girl, how would you ask her out?"

"Well, what is the situation?"

"Hm…okay. Let's say you've liked a girl for a while, and you want to make everything perfect. You have her alone, how do you ask?"

"I'm not sure. It's an in the moment thing."

"Well…I'll give you that, but you don't have any idea of what to say. You have no plan?"

"I don't know, I guess I'd tell her something like…I've really liked you for a long time and I've tried to convince myself to ask you out, but when I see your smile, I lose all thought, and when I see your eyes, I forget to breathe, and before I can ask…you're gone, but now I know I want a chance to see those eyes look at me the same way I look at them, and basically, what I'm trying to say is that I'd love to take you out for dinner, and kiss you until I forget out to breathe." He spoke everything without looking at her, except for the last line, and she felt her heart melting.

"How was that?"

"That was…that was good. You're right. You can be romantic." She could barely breathe as she turned herself so she could continue watching the movie. He turned also and wrapped an arm around her.

"I told you." He smirked though his mind was spinning and his heart was doing flips.

* * *

After talking to Thomas, he was excited and eager to meet her friends. He felt more serious about their relationship and was happy that she was finally letting him meet her friends. He was, without a doubt, in love with Kate.

Kate pulled into Gibbs' drive way with Thomas. She noticed Abby and Ducky's cars, which are hard to miss, and Tony's Mustang.

"I guess we're late to the party." Thomas said observing the cars.

"No." She sighed. "They're early as usual. I am going to go ahead an apologize to you."

He chuckled.

"For what exactly."

"For whatever cruel thing they are going to do to you to bring you into our family. I may have just joined the team, but I have been friends with all of them since we met."

"I think I can handle it, Kate." He smiled and placed a hand on hers. "Come on. I'm ready to meet this Abby of yours."

They got out of the car and joined hands as they walked up the steps.

Inside, Tony and Abby peered through the window like children.

"Gross!" They both exclaimed.

Ducky was telling Gibbs all about this autopsy he did in Europe when he was younger. Apparently the man had woken up just before the Y incision when the 'children's' yelling stopped them. McGee, Abby's new boy toy, though she is in love with Tony, sat in his chair trying to not imagine Ducky's story. Like Tony said many times, he's green.

"Anthony, Abigail. What is it?" Ducky asked, annoyed by their loud racket.

Tony turned around with the face of a sick kid.

"Kate and that Thomas guy are making out."

Ducky only laughed and Gibbs' muscles tensed.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Kate and Thomas. Kate was hesitant, and Gibbs could read the worry in her eyes. Thomas, however, was excited to meet the people Kate spoke so highly about.

"Caitlin my dear."

"Hi Ducky." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What did I do to become so lucky?" He smiled. "You must be Thomas."

Thomas put out his hand to shake Ducky's.

"Ducky, this is Thomas Johnson. Thomas, this is the beloved Doctor Mallard. Ducky to us."

"Dr. Mallard, it's so nice to finally meet you. Kate has told me much about you."

"Ducky, I insist you call me Ducky."

"Ducky." He smiled.

Kate turned to Gibbs and smiled, he returned with his most charming smile, but Kate could read the anger in his eyes.

"Hey Thomas. I want to let you know that anything Kate has said about me is a lie. A complete lie."

"You must be DiNozzo." He brought out his hand, and Tony took it skeptically. "Kate told me you'd immediately defend yourself."

Abby laughed and received a glare from Tony.

"Hi Thomas." She threw her arms around him. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Abby had to admit to herself though, that Kate had not really mentioned Thomas much.

"It's great to meet you, too. I've been really nervous to meet you all to be honest. Kate speaks so highly of all of you. It's like being a teenager meeting your girlfriend's parents for the first time."

The group began talking and laughing and they all rather liked Thomas. Even Gibbs couldn't help but see all the good qualities he had.

Kate and Thomas sat on the couch, Kate in the middle, and Abby sat on her left. Gibbs watched as Thomas naturally put his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, he also noticed the look Kate made when he did. She was uncomfortable.

'Maybe', he thought.

"Well, we all know that the first time Kate laid eyes on me on Air Force One, she was in love. I had to let her down gently."

"Only in your dreams DiNozzo." Kate spat.

"Oh, you're there, too." He winked. Abby and Kate both threw their pillows at him.

"Now children. Can't we all just behave?"

"Ducky, when DiNozzo is in the room, behavior is last on the list of to do's."

"Very funny, Kate." Tony said as he threw a pillow back at her, which she caught skillfully.

"Jethro. When are you going to feed me?" She looked at him with playfully pleading eyes. "I'm starved."

"Just for you, Katie. Come help me bring the steaks in."

"Yay!"

She jumped up with joy, acting casual about finally riding her hand from his. She followed Gibbs to the back yard where he was grilling.

She slid the door shut and came up behind him and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" He smiled as he turned around with her arms still around him.

"Inside, you didn't look like you were in quite a good mood. It's an apology hug I guess, in case I caused it, and if I didn't, it's a get well soon hug."

She smiled like a child. Obviously, the beers she drank were affecting her. She wasn't drunk, just happy. He knew that Kate well.

"Well, Katie, I think it's impossible for you to make me unhappy." He stared into her eyes and couldn't hide all the love he had for her. He couldn't hide all the want and desire for her back. "Katie, you have made me happier than I have been in a long time."

She looked back into his eyes and brought her lips to his. At first, he was completely shocked, but then he eased into the kiss as her hands came to fix themselves in his hair.

His hands went to her hips and brought her closer.

With a swipe of her tongue on his bottom lip, tongues began to duel and dance.

Kate's leg began to wrap around his leg and he could feel the warmth she was emitting, and without a second thought, he picked her up, never letting his tongue leave hers in their dance, and sat her on the railing at the end of his back porch. Her legs wrapped around his hips as his hands ventured her body. One pushed at her lower back, bringing her center closer to his, the other was lost in her hair.

"I've wanted you for so long, Katie." He rasped against her neck as she arched against him.

"Me too, Jethro. Uh, God." She whimpered as he lightly bit just under her collarbone.

"I love you, Katie."

"I love you too, Jethro."

With the opening of the door, they both stopped and looked over.

"Caitlin. Thomas is patiently waiting for you to return." Kate bowed her head and walked inside.

"Sorry Ducky." She whispered not able to look in his eyes.

Once the door was closed, Ducky spoke again, his eyes stern as he stared at Gibbs, who was unable to look back.

"Jethro Gibbs. I know you two love each other, but don't you think what you two were doing was at the worst time you could have picked.

"What do you mean Duck?"

"Well, for one, Caitlin's boyfriend is in there and secondly, he had every intention of proposing to her tonight in front of you all. He wanted to see if you all would like him, and since we do, he was going to propose. He wanted my blessing first, he saw that I am like a father to Caitlin."

"What did you tell him?"

"What was I supposed to tell him Jethro? I couldn't very well inform the young lad that the woman he is in love with is actually in love with his bastard of a boss."

Gibbs sighed and brought his hands up to rub his face.

"What do I do Duck? I'm in love with, Katie, I can't let her have him."

Ducky sighed as well and lost his anger.

"I know you do, but you have to let Caitlin do the right thing and end it with Thomas before you make things even worse."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now, these steaks are not going to be edible soon if we don't get them off the grill. I only came over for the food, don't make my time a waste." Gibbs smiled and grabbed the platter he had brought out for the steaks.

* * *

"Well, I'm going to head on out. I've got a date." He raised his eyebrows. "Kate, it's not too late for you and me. Just give me the word and I'll take you in my arms and never look at another woman."

"Puke." She said without any emotion. Tony was confused.

"Huh?"

"I said, puke. As in, the mental image of me and you, makes me want to puke, DiNozzo." The corners of her mouth rose and he sighed.

"That's what you say now." He leaned down and kissed Abby's temple. "Good night Abby-girl. Bye boss. Dinner was great." He reached out his hand to Thomas, who sat on the couch trying to figure out why Kate was being so distant. "It was nice to finally meet you Thomas. Take care of our Katie now."

"I think I can do that."

Tony walked out the door and revved up his engine a few times and sped down the street.

"Well, McGee and I are going to head out, too. It was nice to meet you Thomas. Hey Kate, walk me to my car will ya'?" Kate looked puzzled but nodded.

"Of course, love." She hopped up and walked with Abby after she hugged Gibbs and Ducky.

Once outside, McGee got in the car and quietly waited for the two girls, but being close to DiNozzo for any length of time made him curious, so he even more quietly and subtle, rolled the window down enough to hear them.

"Kate. When are you going to tell Thomas the truth?"

"What do you mean, Abs?" She laughed.

"Kate." Her words were stern and serious. "Thomas is a great guy, and I love you, but you can't lead him on when you're in love with someone else."

"Abby, I'm not in love with someone else. You really have an imagination don't you."

"I saw you!" She exclaimed and Kate felt sick.

"What do you mean?"

"I went to see you and Gibbs, and you were about two articles of clothing in the way of having sex. I went and got Ducky."

"Abby, listen. It's not-"

Abby just smiled.

"It's about time you two figured out you're both so completely in love with each other. I mean, I've been watching you two all this time become 'best friends', really though? Did you two think you could be best friends and that be the end of it. So naïve."

"Ugh! Abby, what am I supposed to do. Thomas is a great guy but…"

"He's not Gibbs."

"Exactly."

"Well, just tell him that you don't like him the way he likes you. I'd leave out the Gibbs thing, no need to hurt him anymore than you have to."

"You're right. But, can I say something Abby?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You're a hypocrite."

"Excuse me?" Abby backed away in shock.

"You heard me." Kate's smirk, which mimicked Gibbs, shown brightly. "You and Tony have been best friends for years."

"Okay, but that's different."

"Oh, no" Kate laughed, "It certainly is not. McGee is my Thomas. You and Tony are in love, when are you going to admit it?"

She sighed.

"When we're both ready to admit it. But you and Gibbs have admitted it to each other, so you need to fix things now."

"You're right. You should get going though. I'll call you once I have this whole thing figured out."

"I'll wait up babe." Abby laughed as she got into the car.

Kate helped clean up.

"Well, mother will be calling soon, I might as well head home. Goodnight Jethro, Caitlin. I'll see you all at work Monday. Thomas. It was lovely meeting you."

"You, too, Ducky."

Kate put the last plate in the dishwasher.

"Well, I guess Thomas and I will be leaving, too."

Thomas reached out a hand.

"Gibbs, it was a pleasure meeting you. And thank you for allowing everyone over so I can meet them. I've been begging Kate to meet her friends for awhile now."

"It's nothing, Thomas, really. I hope we didn't scare you too much."

"Not at all, sir." He laughed.

"Well, Katie. I guess I'll see you at work Monday."

"Uh, yeah. Good night, Jethro. Get some sleep will ya'? Your boat's not going anywhere." She kissed his cheek and pulled away, locking her eyes with his.

Thomas took her hand and they headed out the door. She turned around in the threshold of the front door to look back at Gibbs.

I love you.

She mouthed.

I love you, too.

He smiled back and watched them leave.

He immediately went downstairs in his basement, pulled out his bourbon, and helped himself to a generous amount of the amber liquid. He didn't care that it burned his throat; he felt he deserved the pain.

He felt awful about what was happening behind the back of the young man he met. He was really a great kid, but he loved Katie, and he couldn't help that they both let each other know and the most inopportune time.

He sat down on his workbench and looked to the couple of pictures that were lightly covered with fresh sawdust.

One was Shannon and Kelly, the other, Kate and he. It was at an NCIS July 4th barbeque which he brought with him Kate. The photo was of him sitting, leaning against a tree talking to his team, Kate sat between his legs, leaning back on his chest laughing at something Gibbs had said while Gibbs had his arms wrapped around her.

"Katie Jane Todd, you're gonna' be the death of me."

* * *

"Thank you Kate, for letting me finally letting me meet them."

"It's nothing Thomas." Kate pulled over on the dark street in front of Thomas' apartment.

"Aren't you coming up?"

"No, I think I'm going to head home and get some sleep." He settled back against the seat.

"Kate, what's wrong? You've been acting strange tonight. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Thomas, no not at all, I just. I don't know, I've been thinking."

"Oh." He braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"I don't know if you and I-"

"I love you Caitlin." She shot up and saw him staring straight ahead. "I love you, but I know when love isn't returned. It happens."

"I'm sorry Thomas, I really am. You're really a great guy, and I want to love you, but it's just not there."

"I'm going to go ahead and go now. I'd really like to still see you, ya' know, as friends, but right now I should go."

"I understand Thomas." He unbuckled and turned to get out, when he turned back to her.

His hand cupped her cheek and his lips met hers. She returned the kiss lightly, filled with understanding and apology. He pulled back with his eyes closed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to remember. Good night beautiful."

He left and shut the car door quietly.

Kate finally let the tears that had built up fall tightened her hands on the steering wheel.

"God damn it Kate. Get a grip." She pulled down her sun visor, and smiled at the photo of her and, who else, Gibbs. They sat wearing matching football jerseys, each holding a beer, his arm around her as they yelled at the television. Being friends with Abby caused their favorite team to be the New Orleans Saints. They were cheering as their team scored another touch down, winning the game.

Looking at the photo, she knew that things were going to be how they should.

* * *

He heard the creaking of his steps and looked up to see Kate.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello handsome."

She walked down the stairs, and stopped at the bottom giving Gibbs her most convincing smile.

He just held out his arms, and she went to him.

"I love you, Katie. I wish I had been brave enough to tell you before, that way Thomas didn't have to get hurt."

She saw the photo on his desk free from sawdust.

"I remember that day." He looked down and followed her line of vision to the photo. "I remember when DiNozzo hit on me, and then you literally hit him. I think you were mad because we were really about to kiss. You didn't talk to me for about an hour until you were finally convinced that I was just drunk and Tony is, well, an ass."

"I remember, too. That's why I had you in my grasp the rest of the time."

She looked up to see Gibbs staring down at her.

"You're short." He pointed out. She just grinned and he picked her up and sat her on his workbench, kissing her the whole way there. The burning in their lungs became too much and they broke apart.

"I want you in my grasp for the rest of our lives." He panted slightly in her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jethro."

"I won't let you." He joked and she started laughing. "What?"

"Abby told me a long time ago, there was no such thing as 'just friends' and I fought with her long and hard about it. I guess she was right."

He grinned and went back in for a kiss.

"You're still the greatest friend I've ever had," He paused, "And the greatest kisser."


End file.
